


Running Out of Time

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in response to a 2014 VinList drabble challenge.A choice had to be made...





	Running Out of Time

There were only two wires left… 

One red.

One black.

One life.

One death.

Vin didn’t – couldn’t – spare a glance for the man next to him, quietly providing support, complete trust. The one who’d refused to move, to seek shelter and safety.

Despite his pleas.

Only mere fragments of time…

Ten… 

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

He took a deep breath. 

Three…

Set his jaw.

Two…

Made his choice.

One…

 _ ***Snip***_

Silence.

He slumped to the floor in relief, his body trembling with exhaustion.

Felt Chris’s hand come to rest on his shoulder.

“I knew you could do it.”

 

~end~


End file.
